Melody Aestas (Original Character)
Character History 'The Kidnapping' Melody was born into a normal loving family, where she grew up with until she was the age of six. When she was six, she was kidnapped, along with her brother and sister. She never found out the kidnapper's name, but she knew, all she knew was that this sinister man had somehow known that the three of them were mutants, and he wanted to brainwash them into using their powers against human kind, and all those who opposed him. 'Escape To The Institute' Melody escaped about eight years later, but only just. While all the other kids that were stolen and being brainwashed, her and her siblings kept up hope until she was able to come up with an escape plan. The only problem was, was her brother was too far gone to save him. In the end, he betrayed her and Persephone's plan to escape to their captor, and they barely made it out alive. Once, Melody and her sister were as far away as they could, Melody set out to find their parents. After two years, she traveled hundreds of mile trying to do so. In the end, with many directions from all sorts of people, she made her way to the Xavier Institute. She had heard all about the famous Professor Xavier, so she made her way inside the school just to talk to him. The Professor was a kind man, and helped Melody and Persephone locate their parents, who had now moved back to Madison, Wisconsin. The Professor contacted their parents letting them know they were still alive after all these years. In the end, the Professor made an offer for both Melody and Persephone to come learn and train at the Institute. Melody immediately accepted after she heard there was someone with similar powers to her, who could help her train. Her sister decided that it was time to go home, and she would come back to the Institute once her powers showed themselves. 'During XI' 'Senior Year' At the beginning of the school, Melody discovered that the young woman who had found her on the streets at the zoo was Ms. Anna D'Ancanto. Also known as Rogue. Later on, Melody ran into two girls named Alicia and Hannah Kate. The three girls became friends instantly, and later on they were joined, after she was invited to a surprise welcome home party for her, by Jenny Taylor. Powers And Abilities 'Mutant Powers' 'Optic Blasts' She has blue beams of energy that come out of her eyes. It's the main basis of energy for her powers. When she uses her power in other ways, she can make it spiral down her skin where she can use the power in her hands, where she has a lot better control. 'Power Balls' Upon concentrating a lot, Melody is able to extend the power from her eyes to spiral down her skin, and pool into little balls of energy in her hands. From there she is either able to throw them or use them to shoot beams from her fingertips. She is also able to channel her power through objects that she is holding in her hands as well. 'Weaknesses' When Melody is in direct sunlight, the energy in her head seems to grow, as if it she were a solar panel, and she isn't able to control her power at all. It happens when she has major migraines as well, which happen often when she uses her powers. She has less control over her powers when she's tired as well. Melody has a limited control over the powers in her eyes, at the moment she can control whether the power flows out of them or down her arms, where she has much better control. She also can only keep the power flowing through her body for about 20-25 minutes before her body starts to become fatigued. But if Melody uses her power in short burst she can use it for hours. Pain also causes Melody to be unable to control her powers. It doesn't matter if it's cramps or being shot. When she's pain, all that she's able to control is the ability to hold the energy in her eyes. Others with powers that control a sort of energy are able to counter Melody's powers, also those who absorb energy/powers, as well. 'Side-Effects' Also, from Melody's ability to control the energy from her eyes, she has pale blue spiraled marks etched into her skin from the corners of her eyes, spiraled all the way around her shoulders, and down her arms. Personality Melody is a very friendly person to hang around with, and at times she can talk up a storm. As soon as your friends with her she’s very trustworthy, and she’ll keep your secrets to the end, but she’s respectful enough to understand what they mean to you. She’s a very graceful person; she rarely ever stumbles over her words, and her feet. Melody is also very intelligent; she can get out of situations in a blink of an eye, and lead you out helping you along the way. She’s a very quick learner, especially when she’s physically shown how to do something. On the other hand, Melody is very tomboyish like, she’s unafraid to get her hands a little dirty or the rest of her clothes for that matter. Her daydreaming abilities work hand and hand with her writing and her love of books, but she does get caught a few times nodding off in class. Along with being a leader, Melody does tend to get a bit bossy, but that’s usually when others aren’t listening to her. She also becomes stubborn when she doesn’t get her way, and when people start to argue with her about it she shows her really nasty temper. Melody also can be a bit manipulative, especially when she’s trying to get people to do or think things her way. She never really learned it was wrong. At other times, Melody tends to be lazy, and has troubles paying attention when there are others around her. Around friends, she tends to tease her friends here and there about things, but she knows when it’s gone too far or to stop when asked. Relationships 'Family' 'Persephone Delilah Aestas' 'Codi Aestas' 'Friends' [[Jennifer Taylor (Original Character)|'Jennifer Taylor']] 'Hannah Kate Mays' 'Alicia McCollough' 'Anna Marie D'Ancanto' She was the one who found Melody and her sister in the zoo, and brought them to her new home at the Xavier Institute. Melody has also found out that she is the French teacher at the school. 'Elle McNabb' 'Lynn Jamison' 'Aprill Fisk' 'Enemies' 'Fenix Fisk' Is, at this current second, her brother's girlfriend. Trivia * Melody's first roommates are Elle and Lynn * Her codename 'Moonbeam' was given to by those who kidnapped her, where she was supposed to use that as her real name. * Her brother Codi was brainwashed by her original kidnappers, which is why he didn't escape with them Quotes